The Ripper Brothers
by Angelico Daemonis
Summary: The sons of the Devil & The Queen of the Underworld arrive in the One Piece universe from the beginning of the cannon with a single purposes in mind:Go absolutely insane.Warning rated mature for drug usage sexual content and crazy rewrite in progress.
1. Ripper Brothers Prolouge

**Hey, this is Sanguinem here with my brother Sovereign of the unknown ones "Yeah I know his name is very bad".This is a co-written story between me and him cause we got really bored. There are refinances to drugs and other thing that are not child appropriate. This is our first collaborate story so please review and favorite but if you flame I will sneak into your house while you sleep and kill you.**

…**...**

**Jack's P.O.V**

It started out as a normal day I was sitting on the couch in my fathers place smoking a joint and eating hot wings. Today was the first time I would be meeting my older brother. We were only a little over a year apart I am 8 and hes 9, but he has lived with our mom since they separated when I was born. My dad came in looking just as he usually does he had on his black tuxedo and carried his cane. I thought he had come to criticize me but instead I received a complement. "Wow, son your horns are really growing soon they'll be bigger than mine.". I knew he wasn't kidding because I could read his thoughts, and he was proud of me. I looked to my horns and instantly realized they had grown they resembled those of an impala growing up back then out if straightened mine would probably reach 2 and a half feet in length."Thanks Dad",i replied," I wonder if Eric's have grown this much."."Your brother isn't like us he wasn't born with our demonic power he takes after your mother while you take after me."said Dad."So what is he",I replied."You'll know after you two meet to day now you need to get ready remember you're both going to be tested on your abilities on your bonding exercise",said Dad."Yes sir I'll go pack my bag a get my gear".

(Eric's P.O.V)

I was currently in my room studying our politics & magic when my mother arrived from the throne room. She was clad in attire befitting her position, a dress of glittering Nether with gems of jade & silver. As she entered the room she put on a serene smile that many souls saw during judgment. She then spoke to me in Ancient Greek.

"_I see you are working hard my son."_ I nodded to show that I had. I didn't speak often, only when the situation called for it.

"_It's time you met your brother, dear."_ My brother was living with Father at the moment, as he always had. Mother & Father separated after his birth due to...complicated issues concerning their positions. I had to admit I was looking forward to meeting him, but I knew what would happen afterward so I prepared myself for the coming trial. All of my codexes, grimoires, & other magical texts were stored in a pocket shadow dimension that I had previously created, along with several other items I found useful. I rose from my seat at my desk & followed my mother out of the door. As soon as my foot crossed the threshold I felt the chill of Nether & we found ourselves in a burning hell with a child with horns sitting on a couch next to an old man in a black suit. The man & child looked at Mother & me, raised a hand in greeting & chorused,

"What's up?"

…...

**A/N: Sovereign of The Unknown Ones here with the ending author's note. Hope you like the idea & the different writing styles showcased. Read & Review!**


	2. The Journey of Rippers

**Hey there, Sanguinem here I've made some changes to the prologue so be sure to go back and read it. Well I appreciated the few who have read this I'm honored that you'd pick my fan fic to read out of the thousands that are on here. Please review and favorite so we can tell whose all reading, but remember if you flame I will sneak into your house and kill you while you sleep!**

…...

Jack's P.O.V:

I was completely dumbfounded the two people who had just appeared were my family I hadn't seen in eight years. It took very little time to realize I had just casually said hello to my long lost brother and mother. Dad slowly rose from his seat and walked over to shake moms hand and embrace my brother. I followed suit but as I approached mom she quickly rapped me in her arms and began to cry about how she was sorry she hadn't visited my while my father did the same with my brother whose name I've yet to find out. As our parents finished their tearful reunion, My father finally introduced us."Jack I would like you to meet your older brother Eric",said Dad."Hello",I greeted my brother. He remained silent for a short while observing me as if to see if I was worthy of his presence. I wasn't dressed up like he was I was just wearing some sport shoes, my normal pair of jeans with the two obsidian chains that ran from the pockets to the back belt loop, a white tee with a gray hoodie over it and a black leather jacket with an extremely intricate design on it. Think little Alex Mercer. My brother on the other hand was obviously dressed to impress my father in fine clothes and an expensive cloak. I knew he probably would look down on he because he seemed very spoiled in his outfit. I noticed he carried a small bag that seemed to hold books but I saw that he had no other luggage. I wondered hoe he was going to make that single out fit last for the whole exercise."Greetings",i looked around puzzled till I realized the deep voice had come from my brother."Don't do that you scared the shit out of me",I yelled at my brother who seemed not to care very much. My father then instructed me to go and retrieve my bag from the bed in my room as I left I heard them begin speaking to Eric. I wondered why they had sent me away to get my things so that they could talk to Eric alone, My mother was probably telling him he needed to protect me during the trip of course the had only seen my half-phase transformation. I knew I was right when I heard my father burst out laughing saying ill probably end up saving him. I knew my father had nothing but confidence in me I also realized neither of us even knew if my brother could hold his own in a fight. We would find out soon enough though. I began to gather up the few thing my dad had deemed necessary for me to take obviously starting with my scythes, two identical obsidian scythes with red patterns all over it making it seem as though blood was running down the handles which were a good five feet long yes I know that's a little extreme for twin scythes but come on it was powerful. Each scythe had two extremely large blades that were about three feet in length with a blood red spiral that looked as if the spiral receded into the blade. Each blade came out of a face of a raging demon on both sides with the horns sticking out vertically. I also packed my twin pistols Judgment and Salvation, two massive revolvers that never ran out of ammo and shot incendiary bullets if were categorized would be a 450. caliber. I pulled back the hammer and pointed it at the wall and blew out the lights and proceeded to create a massive hole in the ceiling causing his mother to jump in surprise from the loud noise coming from her estranged son's room. I slowly walked out of the room and up to my mother who was relatively surprised to see my scythes on my back and my guns in their holsters."Impressive I see you have your fathers talent with weapons",Said Mom."Thank you mother father has trained me for five years in order to master these weapons.",I replied. My brother actually looked surprised at the massive size of the weapons his eight year old brother was wielding as easily as if the weighed nothing. I then shrunk both down into small bands of obsidian and titanium and put them on my wrists. I asked my father if it was time to go and he began to chant strange words in the demonic language as he did a portal began to open and I felt a sea breeze on my face and could smell the ocean breeze. Where ever we were going it was close to the sea. Then I got scent of another familiar item, booze. I smiled but to most my smile seemed as though I was supposed to be in an insane asylum or I really needed to take some meds. My father looked at me and smiled he knew I was excited about going out and spending time with my brother even if he seemed stuck up now he would probably loosen up after a while around me. He just stood there completely unfazed by our father opening an inter-dimensional portal right in front of us and didn't even seem excited at the prospect of meeting new people and making friends and rivals. I on the other hand could not be more excited but before I was able to leap through the portal my father reminded me that these were mortals and I had to conceal my form from them even my half-phase transformation. I fell into a heap on the ground and my breathing became ragged and my eyes were rapidly dilating. My mother looked in shock at the violent spasm that over took my body and looked away for a split second at that moment my father smirked at the trick I was playing I could effortlessly transform since I was three. I finally got bored and decided to stand as my mother opened her eyes she instantly became enrage and hit me over the head and yelled at me for scaring here I think I might have actually seen my brother smirk. I could not believe my eyes that kid actually smirked at my joke now I knew this would be fun. I looked forward into the portal my eyes being demonic could see through it and I was a child standing on a boat sword in hand moving his mouth way to much probably declaring his bravery or something else but then he did something that surprised me he took that blade and stabbed himself in the face than I saw a large group of pirates surround him looking concerned and took him off into a near by building, a pub by the looks and I noticed that was the origin for the booze I smelt earlier. Yes, this would be fun indeed.


End file.
